Forbidden love
by Catlovez1989
Summary: Renji x oc. Lemon. He was a lieutenant and she was part of one of the most powerful noble families in soul society.


For Renji this was just another hot Sunday afternoon with the only difference that he actually finished all of his lieutenant's duties and for once he would have the rest of the day for himself. He headed deep into town because he had the need to have a drink at the local bar but as he walked he seemed that he was lost in his own thoughts and the reason why it was because he kept thinking about his lover. His lover was always in his mind and he desired to be with her right at this moment but he knew that it was impossible because she was part of one of the most powerful noble families in soul society, secondly she was the daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and lastly if he would even try to sneak in to see her that would be pretty much a suicide mission. Before he even realized it he was already at the bar and luckily for him it was almost empty. He sat in one of the stools in the bar and waived to the bartender to order his drink.

"What will it be man?" Asked the bartender

"Not having a good dude. Gimme the strongest shit you have here"

In a matter of just a few moments the bartender placed his drink right in front of him and without thinking it twice he drank the whole thing in one big gulp. He gave a long deep sigh as he begun to think about her again as he usually did but he really wanted to see her it had been a week and it was driving him mad. As his mind kept thinking about her, a pair of soft hands covered his eyes and that familiar intoxicating scent begun to fill his nostrils.

"Guess who?" She whispered as she leaned in closer to his ear.

Right now he felt a mix of emotions running through his mind; he was excited, happy, worried and anxious. He removed her hands from his eyes and pulled her into an embrace as it has been a while since he had seen her, he looked down at her burying his face in her raven black hair taking in her scent.

"Akemi, you shouldn't be a in a place like this. You know if your father finds out he would loose it." he said breaking the silence as he pulled away from her.

She looked up at him with a pout on her face and a glare in her eyes that were starting to fill up with tears as she now was starting to get frustrated.

"Well maybe he should just find out I'm so sick and tired of being hidden like a filthy secret!"

"Akemi, no wait that's not what I meant at all!" He responded frantically as she was already turning to leave the bar and without thinking he threw the money on the table for the bartender and flash stepped right behind her and picked her up like his bride.

"What the h-" She begun but this time Renji didn't even give her a moment to even argue with her and flash stepped to another section of the Sereitei. In a few minutes he arrived at his destination to an apartment complex and without putting her down he brought her into one of the apartments which was a small and a bit messy but big enough for 2 people to live in. He put her down and held her hands looking I'm her eyes.

"Akemi, I have loved you since the minute I laid eyes on you... but you know I can't offer you the same comforts that your used too..." he responded to her biting his lower lip looking away feeling embarrased.

At his reaction she sighed as she than cupped his chin and looked at him deeply in the eyes. "Renji. I don't care about comforts all I care about is you"- she said as she crashed her lips into his giving him a kiss and he didn't waste no time, he pulled her in closer as he begun to make the kiss deeper. They continued kissing for a few minutes and they parted their lips for a few moments to catch up on their breaths without giving her much time he picked her up and brought her in the bedroom laying her down on his bed and he crawled on top of her.

"Akemi I want you to be mine for all eternity" he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Without saying anything else she begun to kiss him again but this kiss was different than the other times they had kissed in the past, this kiss was full of both passion and lust. He smirked into the kiss and kissed her back making it deeper as now his hands were traveling all over her body undoing the sash on her kimono making her expose her body to him and as they continued to kiss he slid a finger inside her opening. She moaned into the kiss since his actions had surprised her but with her moan that only gave him more of what he wanted and started pumping just not one but multiple fingers inside of her. They parted their lips once again as he continued to pump his finger in her. She begun to grip the sheets on the bed as he was brought her beyond the edge and she begun to release all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers away and licked them clean as he now removed his uniform exposing his well toned body as well as his manhood which made her cheeks turn a light shade of red. Seeing her reaction he couldn't help but chuckle and as he than placed himself right in front of her opening.

"Are you ready?" He asked making sure that she was prepared because if she wasn't he would stop right than and there. Without, saying anything at all she smiled at him and nodded.

That was really all he needed to continue as he than begun to push inside of her slowly because he knew this was her first time doing something of the sort. She closed her eyes shot as she begun to deal with the pain but he begun to kiss her neck trying to take her mind of the pain. As he continued pumping inside of her for a few minutes she was suddenly hit with a wave of pleasure as she now begun to move her hips at his pace.

"Please. Renji. Go faster!" She pleaded between breaths and moans.

That was all the motivation he needed and with no words he went ahead and doubled the speed and the strength of his thrust as now they started to moan loudly as the waves of pleasure hit them together and after a few minutes he just couldn't hold back any longer and released his seed deep within her and finally collapsed on top of her both of them breathing heavily.

"Renji... I'm forever yours"- she said nuzzling against his neck

"Damn right you are! I swear to you, I will always protect you and no one will separate me from you"

Suddenly there was a knock in his door making Renji groan as he yelled from where they laid.

"WHAT!"

"It's Kuchiki Byakuya." The voice that knocked the door responded and as soon as both Renji and his daughter heard their blood begun to ran cold. They quickly got up from the bed as he begun to get dressed and he motioned her to hide in under the bed. As soon as he had his pants on he opened the door truly revealing the captain in the flesh.

"Captain what are you doing here?"

"You have more work at your office waiting for you"

"I do?"

"Now you do I just left a new batch of reports that need your attention"

"Yes, captain! I'll take care of it right away"

His captain turned away to take his leave as Renji headed back to his room to finish getting dressed. Akemi crawled out from under the bed now starting to get dressed as he knew now he had to go. Before he continued getting dressed he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Akemi"

"For what?"

"For not saying anything again"

She smiled as she kissed his lips lovingly accepting his apology.

"Now, really wasn't a good time..."

He nodded as he kissed once more on the lips.

"I have to go back to work but I will see you tonight"

She smiled as they both finished getting dressed as now he escorted her close to the manor to make sure she had gotten there safe.


End file.
